1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal-fitted retainer and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,662,910 discloses a connector to be mounted in a vehicle. This connector includes a terminal accommodating portion in which terminal fittings are accommodated, a retainer for retaining the terminal fittings, a rubber plug mounted on a back surface side of the retainer and a rubber plug presser mounted on a back surface side of the rubber plug. The terminal fitting includes a terminal connecting portion in the form of a round bar, a wire connecting portion provided behind the terminal connecting portion and a front stop formed between the terminal connecting portion and the wire connecting portion. The retainer is provided with contact portions that contact the front stops from behind. The retainer is fixed to the terminal accommodating portion so that the respective terminal fittings are retained so as not to come out backward by the respective contact portions.
However, it is necessary to set clearances between the terminal fittings and the contact portions in consideration of manufacturing tolerance in order to mount the retainer into the terminal accommodating portion. If the clearances are set, the terminal fittings are allowed to rattle. For example, in the case of adopting such a configuration that a plurality of terminal fittings are assembled with a retainer in advance to form a terminal-fitted retainer and the plurality of terminal fittings are collectively accommodated into a terminal accommodating portion, the terminal fittings are somewhat inclined, making it difficult to assemble the terminal-fitted retainer with a housing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to allow for a better operability of a retainer and of an assembling procedure.